1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charger assembly for a power cell for an electrical tool, and more particularly to a charger assembly for a power cell that can be detached conveniently and is dustproof.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional charger assembly for a power cell of an electrical tool mainly comprises a power cell (50) and a charger base (60).
The power cell (50) is substantially a parallelepiped and has a bottom (not numbered), a contact face and a recessed track (54). The recessed track (54) is defined in the contact face (52) and has two sidewalls, two grooves (542), a contact surface (not numbered) and multiple electrodes (544). The grooves (542) are defined respectively in the two sidewalls, and the contact surface is defined between the sidewalls. The electrodes (544) protrude from the contact surface of the recessed track (54).
The charger base (60) is substantially a parallelepiped and has a top (not numbered), a contact face (62) and a charging rail (64). The contact face (62) is formed on the top of the charger base (60). The charging rail (64) is formed on and extends up from the contact face (62), corresponds to the recessed track (54) of the power cell (50) and has a top, two sides, two flanges (642) and multiple electrodes (644). The flanges (642) extend respectively from the two sides at the top and correspond to the grooves (542) in the recessed track (54) of the power cell (50). The electrodes (644) protrude from the top of the charging rail (64) and align with the electrodes (544) in the recessed track (54) of the power cell (50) when the recessed track (54) is fully seated on the charging rail (64).
However, the conventional charger assembly for a power cell has some drawbacks caused from its structure. For example, the electrodes directly abutting each other gradually wear down or deform and do not make firm electrical contact with each other so the power cell (50) occasionally disconnects from the charger base (60) when the power cell (50) is charging. Moreover, the electrodes (644) on the charger base (60) are exposed to the environment, which causes two problems. First, users may be shocked when they inadvertently touch the exposed electrodes on the charger base (60). Second, contacts on the charger base (60) easily corrode or become dusty after a period of time without any cover, which may cause the charger base (60) to malfunction.
The present invention has arisen to provide a charger assembly for a power cell for an electrical tool to eliminate or obviate the drawbacks of the conventional charger assembly for a power cell.